


December 16th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [16]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So apparently I mixed JunSu's birthday with that of someone else's ..... again. Sorry for that and happy belated birthday to our bubble butt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	December 16th

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I mixed JunSu's birthday with that of someone else's ..... again. Sorry for that and happy belated birthday to our bubble butt.

Somehow JunSu really couldn't enjoy much of his birthday. He had been thrilled the night before, of course. The early present of YooChun and ChangMin just really had been perfect and with that feeling he had fallen into a wonderful slumber. The morning of his birthday, however, was anything but perfect. The breakfast was great, yes, but he really felt guilty that JaeJoong had been up all morning with his influenza and had baked a cake just because he _wanted_ to and no, no one was to talk him out of it.

This was why he found himself pouring warm soup into a bowl instead of slicing the cake, brewing tea instead of blowing the candles and tending to a fever-stricken JaeJoong instead of unwrapping his presents.

“You shouldn't stay with me. You might get infected,” JaeJoong muttered and shifted under the thick blanket to look at JunSu carrying in a tray.

“I know, but I feel responsible,” JunSu replied and put down the tray on the nightstand.

“You don't have to. I baked the cake on my own free will,” JaeJoong declared meekly and couldn't suppress a sneeze.

“That's because you're too stubborn for your own good. And now I don't want to hear any more backtalk,” JunSu announced and feeling too weak to retort, JaeJoong gave in and let himself get fed with warm chicken soup.


End file.
